The Lost Ones
by HollyoaksForever
Summary: Jade, Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie have an assignment to pass and they see each other go through troubles constantly. Will they break off and let each other help themselves or will their friendship prove otherwise? Also, some of the other characters may be included. All rights go to Dan Schneider as i do not own anything but this story. Not just Andre, Beck, Jade and Tori.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first Victorious Story and im not sure how well i have done because ive not known that much of Victorious like i have other tv shows because that was like the only one i have actually watched that isnt a UK tv show. I loved Victorious and i wish it could come back because it was just such a good mixture of the cast. I also do NOT own the characters and everything is owned by Dan Shneider. Please let me know your thoughts on the story. Just an idea i had forming in my head, also if you want more of it, please inform me via review, Thank You.

The Lost Ones

''Argh!'' Tori woke up to the alarm, buzzing to wake her up, of course being the tune to "Make it Shine". She slammed the top of it in order to stop the noise with her eyes still closed.

Tori slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the sunlight. She then looked briefly towards the sunlight and was confused. _its not normally this bright when i have to wake up for HA.. It just must be a sunny day_

Another thing that Tori was used to is always looking at her clock, and as she did so she gasped.

''Oh my god! No, no, no, no, no!'' she shrieked as she jumped out of her bed.

The time was showing ''09:45am''.. school started 10 minutes ago.

Tori never missed a day at school and she hated turning up to school late, whatever time difference, because the second she would walk into Sikowitz's classroom, she instinctively knew she was going to be stared at like she had commited a mass murder. And not just from everybody, but the glare of the one and _only_ Jade West. Her glares made anyone scared, even the leader of the basketball team, Trent.

Tori then started to rush around her room, hurriedly pulling on any clothes she could find, her heart pounding eratically. She even started to cuss to herself, continung to shake her head and within around 5 minutes she was out of the door, collecting her car keys and shoving them into her cars ignition, heading for school.

''So, what do ya think this next assignments gonna be?'' Asked the teenage boy, sitting with Beck at his side.

''Well, i dont know Andre, all im gonna say its Sikowitz, so probably the craziest thing he has yet to come up with'' Beck shrugged.

The classroom was now silent.

''Where is Sikowitz anyway?''

''We have no idea, little red''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

The whole classroom was then filled with ''oh my god's'' and rolling eyes, with the slightest bit of laughter.

The gang shook their heads.

''Andre is just saying that he doesnt know where Sikowitz is, Cat. Calm down'' he spoke calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to make her relax.

''Well, duh. I knew that, obviously!'' Cat replied, seriously. ''OH MY GOD!'' she screamed.

Everyone in the classroom was startled. ''What is it little red?''

Cat turned around to Andre, her expression then turning to a happy, excited one.

''You know, one time my bro-''

''Nobody cares about your brother, Cat.'' Jade spoke, in monotone, cutting the air with her scissors.

Cats eyes widened. ''Oh my god. Are you like psycho?''

''WHAT!''

''Hey, hey, i think you mean _physic, _Cat. Yeah?'' Robbie slowly nodded, asking.

Cat then bounced to him. ''Thats what i said'' she smiled, brightly as she jumped into her seat alongside Robbie, grabbing Mr Purples.

She then heard a loud sigh behind her. ''Whattie?'' she asked, her brown orbs big and bright, portraying an innocent little child.

Jade got fed up, easily. No surprises there. She then stood up out of her seat, stretched and then slowly walked upto Cat with a smile on her face.

''Can i hold Mr Purples?'' she asked with her southern accent she'd use on Tori.

''Sure'' Cat smiled.

''Thanks'' Jade replied, smirking and holding Mr Purples into the air with her scissors and cut one of his ears off.

''AAAAHHH!'' Cat cried. ''Mr Purples! What did he ever do to you, Jadey?'' she screamed.

''CALL ME THAT AGAIN, AND HIS EAR WONT BE THE ONLY THING CUT OFF!'' Jade shouted.

''B-B-But why do ya do that for?'' Cat whimpered as she grabbed Mr Purples from Jade.

''Well, why do you always have to bring him to class? You're a big baby!'' Jade cried.

''No, IM NOT!'' the red head shouted, causing everyone in the class to be silently surprised. Cat had never shouted.

Cat then turned to Mr Purples.''It's ok, Mr Purples. I will save you!'' she held the giraffe towards her, cuddling into it and silently crying.

''OH MY GOD, CAT WHY ARE YOU STILL CRYING?!''

''BECAUSE I AM!''

''BUT WHY? YOU'RE 16 FOR GOD'S SAKES!''

Beck was about to go and attempt to calm Jade down but he didnt want to be threatened with his ex's scissors, so he thought otherwise, shaking his head to Andre and Robbie.

The boys both nodded and gulped, slouching in their chairs.

''THIS GIRAFFE MEANS A LOT TO ME!''

''NO CHIZ, CAT!''

''PLEASE, STOP SHOUTING!'' she cried over her sobs.

Jade sighed. She then went over to Cat and sat with her. ''Alright.. but why do you always bring that _thing_ to class, every day?'' she indicated with her hand towards the giraffe cuddled with the red head.

Cat was silent and a moment later she wiped her tears and sat up next to Jade.

''Im sorry, Jade.. Mr Purples means a lot to me because of my brother..''

Jade rolled her eyes briefly.

''Why are you always on about him as well?'' Jade's voice rose.

''BECAUSE HE'S MY BROTHER, WELL WAS MY BROTHER!'' Cat squealed as she broke down, her sobs taking over.

Jade was confused. 'Cat, what do you mea-''

Cat then screamed again and whimpered as the window closest to the stage had been shattered and a bare footed middle aged man laid on the stage with cuts everywhere on his face, including shards of glass that had sliced into him.

''SIKOWITZ!" Came a cry from the classroom door, from Tori.

She dropped her empty coffee cup and ran over to him. She then turned to the others and screamed. ''WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING, JUST STANDING THERE?''

Cat then, scared, walked over to Sikowitz and crouched down.

Robbie went with her and saw that he was not breathing at all. He shook his head.

Both Beck and Andre went over and placed a random cushion they found on a chair under his head.

''DUDES, CALL AN AMBULANCE!'' Andre called out.

Before anyone could, Jade tutted and walked over to him.

''C'mon guys. He's just trying to show off with his amazing acting, which he no doubt will say we need his amazing skills'' she rolled her eyes, and glanced at his stomach and saw he was in fact, not breathing.

''Right, guys?'' She turned to the gang and focused on their facial expressions. When no one came out in front of her to say this was all a joke, she weakened a tiny bit and he eyes gathered water. She shook her head.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

''Heyyyyyy'' Tori cooed, pulling Jade into a comforting embrace.

''Someone check if he's breathing through his nose'' Tori whispered as she held Jade close to her with both arms and head on her shoulder.

Robbie nodded and gulped. He crawled upto Sikowitz as he was on the floor. He then leveled up to Sikowitz and placed his ear to his nose. Robbie shook his head. Tori nodded and gulped.

She then held Jade as close as possible and squeezed her gently. She didnt bother saying anything about the situation ending up to be ok, because nothing was going to ever be now. They had lost their teacher and evern though he was indeed the craziest person in the school, he still meant everything to the gang, even if they werent going to admit it.

Tori then opened her tear-filled eyes and shocked was an under statement to show how she was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

2

''SIKOWITZ!" cried Tori as she gently brought herself out of the warm and comfortable embrace of Jade's arms.

She then made sure she wasnt going crazy and asked the others if they could see Sikowitz in the room with them.

The rest of the gang nodded and had their mouths open wide.

''Oh, close your mouths, you'll all catch flies'' Jade hoarsely spoke and slightly smiled as she clamed down and her breath slowed down.

''TORI!'' he mocked her. ''Now everyone, stop being annoying negative nancies and sit your asses down!''

The gang sat down still confused.

''So you're not dead then?'' Came the whimper from the young red head, calming herself down with a small quiet giggle.

Sikowitz then went upto herface until his nose touched hers and she giggled louder.

''Do i look dead to you?'' he asked like she was a stupid 5 year old kid, tilting his head like a dog.

''Heheheh! You look like a doggy!'' she said back.

''I give up!'' he sighed. ''Now lets get on with the day, today we're going to focus on-''

''Wait'' Jade stood up, still sniffling. ''Are you not going to explain? I think everyone here needs an explanation''

A few ''yeahs'' came from the group and rest of the classroom, their voices rising.

''Alright, alright, quieten down! So..'' he continued as they all sat down. ''My mother, crazy as she is, decided for me to play a prank on you all, which i had agreed to and it turned out fantastic!'' he laughed and clapped. ''Anywayyy, that thing over there'' he spoke, pointing to the 'other' motionless Sikowitz, ''was a model of me and the model looks amazing, doesnt it? The make-up and glass shards, also i was so shocked at you all and may i say that you all were excellent in comforting each other!'' he smiled, mainly looking towards Jade and Tori. ''That was the first assignment of showing that you care towards one another, this time not caring who's popularity you were going to make vunerable''

''So, ive decided to take everyone on a cruise ship trip''

They all cheered and hollered.

After a few moments, Jade spoke up.

''Are you crazy?... Wait, oh yeah you already are'' she continued. ''What's the catch man?'' Andre spoke up, glancing at Jade for her remark that everyone had known anyway.

''Oh, nothing, nothing'' he spoke waving his hands. ''Apart from this being your second assignment. Oh by the way, these assignments will be continuing on the ship, you know. Just because we're off on a trip doesnt mean you're all not doing any work! Anyway, because it is an assignment, this of course means that you need to show your care and help to each other where needed and of course respectful towards each other, So.. we will all meet back here around 8 o'clock tommorow morning'' he clapped and smiled. ''Oh has anyone got a coconut perhaps?'' he spoke looking around.

They all sighed, shaking their heads, tutting and rolling their eyes, apart from Cat who just kept laughing and giggling with an earless Mr Purples, causing her to fall off her chair. Rex then came out of nowhere and said his famous ''Haa''. The bell then signalled, indicating the end of school.

They all rose off their chairs and exited the classroom. Cat sighed. ''Thank god that's over. I was so worried'' Robbie, Beck and Andre all agreed, nodding their heads.

Tori shook her head and exited the double doors to the entrance of Hollywood Arts, getting into her car. As she did so,she heard a horn sounding. She glanced over at the annoying beeping of the car. She looked over and was surprised to see it was Jade. They both smiled at each other and then Jade waved, reversing the car out of the parking lot carefully, and then drove forward once in the correct direction. As she drove off, she honked the horn of the car a few times and waved.

Tori smiled. Jade had a pretty smile, it was a shame she hadnt smiled genuinely before, Tori couldnt wait to get to her house and tell her parents about their sudden assignment trip being set. No doubt Trina would be jealous.


End file.
